


Alpha and the Sweet Revenge

by wakingtheevan



Series: The Amazing Sex of Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alpha is a pervert, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Alpha, Dom/sub, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Omega likes it rough, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Smutty, Sub!Omega, Switching, Teasing, bottom!omega, no names mentioned, possibly more to come - Freeform, switching is fun, top!alpha, who says Omega doesn't bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingtheevan/pseuds/wakingtheevan
Summary: Apparently sending Alpha back to his own room wasn't a good idea... Or was it?





	Alpha and the Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support!  
> If you need to contact me, Twitter/Instagram: @wakingtheevan  
> Tumblr: I-am-a-Punkrocker  
> Thank you thank you!

Once Alpha stepped into his own hotel room, he growled softly and shook his submissive side off of himself.  
He wouldn't let Omega do this to him. Not tonight at least.  
Alpha waited for a few more hours until he was sure Omega would be asleep, or at least very sleepy. He knew Omega wouldn't be able to stay up so late after a gig.  
Alpha made his way back to Omega's room and pressed his eyes against the door. He could hear the familiar snores from the bigger man. He smirked to himself and opened the door carefully, knowing that Omega never locked the door anyway. He stepped into the dark room and blinked rapidly, waiting for awhile for his eyes to adjust to the dark.  
Omega was lying on his back naked, his chest and chubby stomach rising and falling as he breathed.  
It was such a beautiful sight.  
Alpha's eyes traveled downwards, soon finding Omega's erected cock.  
"My, my, my..." Alpha chuckled quietly before he started undressing himself, his own cock already hardened from the sight of the bigger man.  
Alpha noticed the bottle of lube Omega used on him earlier. He picked it up and grinned widely as he climbed on top of the sleeping man. He lowered his face down to nuzzle Omega's neck and inhaled his sweet scent deeply, his eyes falling shut as he let his cock grind against the bigger man's, a soft moan leaving his lips.  
He craved Omega. He needed him so bad. He wanted to sit on Omega's thick cock and ride him until he wakes up and punish him around for being naughty, but he could save that for later. Tonight, he was going to get his revenge.  
Alpha nearly jumped out of his skin when Omega started grinding his cock up against his with a small moan of his name. His name. Omega was moaning his name. If that didn't give Alpha such confidence, nothing else would.  
Alpha took a deep breath and pull away from the sleeping beauty, soon squirting a good amount of lube onto his fingers.  
He slowly rubbed over the bigger man's entrance with his slicked fingers before sliding one inside, causing Omega to moan out again.  
"Oh, Alpha..." Omega whimpered sleepily, "Please... Fuck me."  
Alpha chuckled softly at that, knowing that Omega was probably having such a great dream. Well, it wouldn't be a dream much longer anyway.  
Omega's hands were clutching on the sheets as Alpha added another fingers inside of him, his body now covered in a thin layer of sweats, his hips rocking back against the smaller man's fingers.  
"Oh damn, you're such a slut while you're asleep." Alpha whispered softly before pulling his fingers out completely, earning a whine from the sleeping man from the loss.  
Alpha shook his head a little and poured some more lube into his palm, slowly coating his now erected cock with it.  
He growled out softly and lined his cock up Omega's entrance, carefully spreading the bigger man's legs apart and wrapping them around his own waist. He took another deep breath and pushed his cock right inside of the other man with one smooth thrust, causing Omega to gasp out loudly and open his eyes.  
"Oh hey, you're finally awake, huh?" Alpha whispered softly, lowering his face down to press his forehead against Omega's sweaty one.  
Omega's blue eyes stared right back into his before a small moan escaping both of their mouths.  
"Oh fuck... What the fuck, Alpha?" Omega asked breathlessly, "Move, dammit..."  
"You sounded so much better when you were asleep." Alpha commented quietly as he slowly pulled his hips back, "Where was that "Please, fuck me" gone?" He slammed his cock back inside and groaned softly as Omega moaned out loudly, his eyes falling shut.  
"Oh fuck, please!" Omega gasped out, his cock twitching lightly, "Please, Alpha, just fuck me already."  
"You made me beg like a fucking dog," The smaller man growled as he repeated his action again, slamming his cock right into Omega's prostate this time, "Beg for it."  
"Oh fuck, Alpha!" Omega cried out loudly and arched his back off the bed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and pulling the sheets hard.  
"Beg for it, you slut." Alpha groaned, grinding his cock up against Omega's prostate teasingly, his hands trailing up the bigger man's chest to his nipples, twisting them between his fingers hard.  
"Oh please! Please...please fuck me with that cock of yours! C'mon, you know I need this so bad, Alpha..."  
"This is what you get from sending me back to my room, you fucker."  
Omega whimpered softly, his hips rocking back against the smaller man's desperately. He was a horny mess. Damn, if this is what he gets from being mean, he's definitely going to be mean more.  
Alpha's fingers toyed with the bigger man's nipples as he pulled his hips back and slammed his cock into the other man's prostate again, forcing out another moan from Omega.  
Alpha raised his eyebrows and smirked wickedly before he held onto Omega's hips tightly and started pounding into Omega's sweet spot repeatedly, causing the bigger man to let out a long series of loud, needy moans.  
"Oh f-fuck!" Omega gasped out loudly, his eyes rolling back inside of his head as he gripped on the sheets tighter, his knuckles turning white. He sucked in a deep breath and started moaning Alpha's name. Alpha's real name.  
Of course, that turned Alpha on even further. He moved Omega's legs up from his waist to his shoulder as he pressed his forehead against Omega's again, two pairs of bright blue eyes staring right into each other.  
"I love how tight you are..." Alpha whispered breathlessly as he continued to move his hips in a fast pace, driving himself in deeper each time.  
"Because no one else can have me." The bigger man whispered back, "No one, but you."  
"Good. Because you're mine." Alpha grinned cheekily and closed his eyes, his movement becoming sloppier and sloppier as he brought himself closer and closer to his sweet release.  
Omega wasn't too far behind either. His throbbing cock was already leaking like crazy. He was sure he could cum from just Alpha's cock in his ass.  
"Oh Alpha... Oh Fuck, I'm not gonna last long..." Omega moaned quietly, his mouth gaping widely as he gasped for air, his back arching up, "Your cock feels so good, baby."  
Alpha groaned out and buried his face in the crook of Omega's neck, pressing soft, wet kisses all over the bigger man's skin. He was close. He was so close. His stomach tightened several times, knowing that his orgasm was coming closer second by second now.  
Alpha pulled away slightly to look down at Omega's beautiful, slutty face.  
Omega squirmed slightly and rocked his hips back harder, whimpering softly each time Alpha's cock hit his sweet spot dead-on. He couldn't hold it any longer.  
"Alpha...Alpha, I'm gonna cum... Oh fuck!"  
"Cum for me. Cum for me, my love." Alpha growled, his eyes looking right into Omega's softer ones. He was also on the edge of his orgasm.  
"Fuck! Fuck! I'm c-cumming!" Omega moaned out loudly as Alpha's cock hit his prostate one last time.  
Omega's cock pulsed violently and twitched a couple times before he gasped out loudly, shooting his pent up load all over his stomach and chest.  
Alpha could feel Omega's walls tightened around his cock as the bigger man finally hit his orgasm. The smaller man growled out again and arched his back, letting his own orgasm wash through his body, spilling his hot seed inside of the bigger man.  
"Oh yes, Alpha..." Omega breathed quietly before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man loosely, pulling him down on top of him.  
They both didn't care if they were sweaty or dirty. They just needed to be held in each other's arms, and so they did.  
Omega curled up a little in Alpha's arms as they both fell into their peaceful sleep.

Had Omega learned anything from the night?  
Yes. He had learned that he needed to piss Alpha off more because dominant Alpha was hot as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that you sinners?  
> Anyway, will it be okay if I mention their names? I kind of want to try Water era III/Alpha/Water era II because... I'm a sinner. Yep.


End file.
